How can she have 80 twins!
by ILoveMiHighandSherlcok
Summary: Zoe dosen't seem her self and what happens when she is told she has to go on a secret mission alone, away from her team mates. Will this ruin not only her relationship between Dan but the whole team and a couple of mysterious characters through the mission...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys hope you enjoy the story, it is my second so just keep the reviews coming :) xxx There will be alot more characters in this which ill mention in the chapters they appear in. **_

It was just an average day at St. Hearts. It was the first morning back after the holidays. Everyone were glad to see each other again, but not so glad of doing another year of work. For the agents well they still had missions and even training at MI9 H.Q.

**The last week in the 6 weeks holidays...**

Well the four except Zoe. She had all the training she needed. Instead she just sat against and watched the others, hating it. Dan was so tired he could barely lift the weights ,while Aneisha just got hit with a ball in her face; she was doing a reaction test, and by the looks of it wasn't exceeding in it. Tom was still in training but luckily was just training and testing how fast he can crack security codes. Zoe and Tom were in their uniform unlike Dan and Aneisha. They wore black jogging bottoms, trainers and black vests. You could see Dan's muscles but Aneisha definitely needed more work. Zoe was wearing her skinny trousers, combat boots and the jacket which Aneisha said 'rocked'. Her hair was in a high ponytail and she wore her black gloves. She was bored, sat against a wall playing with the laces of her boots, but then again it was really fun watching them try. Finally she stood up smiling at Dan (trying not to laugh) because he couldn't even lift a 10kg weight. She stood in front of him, her arms folded, while smiling with a raised eyebrow. "Oh yeah laugh at me!" said Dan frustrated. "I'm not laughing," said Zoe sniggering at Dan. "Why don't you start with an easier weight, you could really hurt yourself if you try pick one you can't," she said trying to help him as best she could. As she gestured her head to them Dan turned around and bent down to pick it up and said, "You try picking it." As he was bent down Zoe noticed his energy drink full, not a sip drunk she the took her gloves off quickly and picked up the 10kg with one arm. Dan turned around with the 5kg weight in his hand while Zoe stood their actually bending her arm up and down with a 10kg weight. "Feels good, at least Steinberg made one good thing about me," she murmured to herself."Wha- I don't understand, well I do SKUL but they must've tortured you really badly to get yourself to pick that without warming up," said Dan in amazement. Zoe just stepped back still using the 10kg weight. "Why have you stepped back?" asked Dan confused, still holding the weight. "You'll see," she said with a smile and raised eyebrow. Dan was so confused on how she could pick it when she was so skinny and he couldn't even though he was so muscly he wasn't holding the weight up to his shoulder. His arm was just by his side holding 5kg. He realized he'd just been holding that and his arm felt like it was burning and he may have stretched his muscles a tad too far. Suddenly he dropped the weight on his right foot. "OOOWW!" he shouted in pain. The weight rolled towards Zoe and she just stopped it with her foot as if it were an ordinary football. She then picked that up and started using the 5kg in one arm and the 10 in the other,"Not bad, but 20 is my personal best," said Zoe to herself. Just then Frank and Stella walked in. "Need some dating advice," said Tom smiling at them. "No actually," said Stella annoyed. "What would you know about dates Tom," said Aneisha still trying to catch the objects. " Ha true," said Tom. "We've actually come to talk to Zoe," said Frank. "Aw thinking of adopting her," said Tom concentrating on his laptop. "No we've got more urgent matters on our hands," said Stella seriously."Er Zoe can you come outside?" said Frank trying to lighten the mood. "Erm Dan are you Ok," asked Stella curiously. "I-," but Zoe interrupted, "He's fine aren't you," said Zoe smirking. "Yep." "Now Zoe," said Frank. "Yeah sure," she sounded like she'd never been more happy in her life. As she bent down to put them back she looked up at him with a smile trying to keep it in because she just wanted to laugh so hard at him but she wasn't that kind of girl or was she... He wasn't pleased at all and looked at her slyly shaking his head and rubbing his sore arm. "I'm so gonna get you back for this," he whispered so Frank and Stella wouldn't get suspicious of what happened. She stood up put her gloves back on and walked passed him saying out loud,"Yeah sure you will." She stopped for a second and turned around, "You know you should actually drink that it might help," she said as she pointed at the drink. She walked out with Frank and Stella. They closed the door behind them and Stella said,"Zoe, what was all that about?" "Oh nothing, Dan just needed some help," replied Zoe. "Right well we've got more pressing matters on our hands, follow me," instructed Stella.

**Back in the training room...**

"Guys, we need to talk," said Dan. They all sat around Tom's desk. "What is it Dan? Still can't get Melissa of your back, or or smash all of Byron's guitars," said Aneisha."Or or let me guess Flatley's got you to do a play on Blade Quest!" said Tom and Aneisha smiled at them both. "No, no nothing like that," said Dan. "Then what?" said Aneisha, "I'm bruised all over." Dan looked at them both,"It's Zoe."

_**Hey guys hope you enjoyed, I know Ive left it through a convo but all will become clear. Please rate, review and follow or whatever it is haha :) xxxxxxx**_


	2. Chapter 2

_** "No, no nothing like that," said Dan. "Then what?" said Aneisha, "I'm bruised all over." Dan looked at them both,"It's Zoe."**_

"Don't you think she's been acting a bit strange lately? Its like someone's zapped her with all the ways to prank us. I mean did you see what she just did to me."

"Yep, its not like Zo at all. You don't wanna know what she did to me last week," said Aneisha.

"It took me 5 showers just to get the paint off myself, I'm never using that disguise again."

"Me too she sabotaged my laptop, i had to reinstall all the software. It took me two whole days, fell asleep on my laptop," said Tom.

"Do you think something's wrong?" suggested Dan.

"Maybe she's just having a bit of fun, she hasn't had the best of childhoods," said Aneisha.

"Okay but then where has she learnt to play all these tricks on us?" asked Dan.

"Zoe may not know much about the real world, but she's not stupid. What's her way of learning?" said Aneisha, but they both looked at her a little confused.

"Books! Reading, maybe she got a book," exclaimed Aneisha.

"Yeah but the question is why would she buy it in the first place, she's a spy not a jester," stated Tom.

"Hey! She's not a jester!" shouted Dan.

"I just said she wasn't," said Tom being obvious.

"No but you were implying she'd been acting like one," argued Dan.

"Boys! Please we've seriously got to find out. Now lets get back to training, we've only half an ten minutes left, after that we're doing our own mission on this right," said Aneisha trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes mum," said Tom sarcastically. Aneisha just stuck her tongue out at him.

"Sure," said Dan, "We've got to bear in mind where she's gone with Stella, you never know it might have something to do with it."

**In Stella's office, with her, Zoe and Frank...**

"Well," said Zoe deciding to start the conversation, I say conversation more like argument.

"We, um wanted to know how the mission was progressing," said Stella rubbing the back of her neck. She was sat in her big office chair, while Frank was stood behind her and Zoe in front of her desk arms folded.

"Mission! I'm a trained spy, not a clown who's just joined the circus," she said in disgust of the mission she'd been set.

"Look we're sorry but your the only one we could set the mission to, imagine how suspicious it would get if we handed it to one of the senior spies," said Stella trying to keep the situation calm.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up sooner or later they're gonna get suspicious, especially Dan," said Zoe.

"What make you say that?" said Frank curiously.

"You know what he's like gets suspicious even if one things out of place and then usually he's right," she replied and Stella looked at Frank thinking 'have we made a mistake'.

"Look you should've given the mission to Aneisha, she's the chameleon in the group not me," said Zoe frustrated.

"Do you think its helping them, to stay organized?" said Stella.

"I don't know perhaps, perhaps not, your getting a spy to basically spy on a bunch if spies," replied Zoe.

"If I was you I wouldn't go about it like this, sooner or later they're gonna find out and trust will be broken between everyone."

"What would you do?" asked Frank.

"If you really want to push them send us on a camping trip," suggested Zoe.

"Great we'll send you and a couple of senior agents, but how are we going to break the news to them?" said Frank.

"Leave it to me," said Zoe. Suddenly Dan, Stella and Tom walked in.

"Agents, we're giving you some time off-," said Stella.

"I'll explain the rest," interrupted Zoe.

"What," said Aneisha.

"Look, look your just gonna have to trust her," said Frank, "It's better we put it that way."

"We do," said Dan raising his eyebrows at Stella. She just rolled her eyes at him.

"Come on guys me and Neish need to get changed," said Dan.

**In the changing room...**

"Why did Stella call you to her office?" asked Aneisha.

"I bet she got some big mission for you which we're not allowed to know about," said Dan.

"No, actually," said Zoe as Aneisha and Dan entered separate cubicles.

"A couple of weeks ago MI9 set me a mission to test your organizational, well how organized and ready for the unexpected you were."

"Told you she was up to something," said Dan.

"Don't be so harsh I bet it wasn't her fault," said Tom.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to do it, I said it was more a mission for Aneisha but they handed it to me."

Aneisha and Dan came out of the cubicles changed back in to their spy gear and sat next to Tom. Zoe was stood up in front of them.

"Me,"said Aneisha laughing,"You're joking right." Tom just sniggered to the side, "Shut up Tom," said Aneisha.

"Stella's arranged for us to go camping," said Zoe.

"You are having a laugh right," said Dan, "After what you did to me in there, I don't think so," and he got up and was about to walk out but Zoe put her hand on his chest and stopped him.

"Why are you being like this? I don't want to force you to stay but I will if I have to," said Zoe. She let go and Dan turned around to face the others (folding his arms in annoyance) , "Aren't you fed up if Stella treating us like kids?" said Dan.

"Yes, and this could be a way to show her we're not, three days that's all, its better than three weeks of me torturing you."

"Torturing us?" asked Aneisha confused.

"Well that's what it felt like, I hurt Dan really badly and then had to pretend it was funny, when I felt really bad and I am sorry. For a moment I felt like I was the mastermind."

"So who's with me?" she said.

"I am," said Tom. Both Dan and Aneisha looked at him shocked.

"What, just because I'm not a field agent, doesn't mean I can't make Stella look like a fool," he said. Zoe gave him a big smile.

"I'm in, I may not be the best in the field, but it should be fun. So what about you Dan?" said Aneisha.

"Ok, I'm in but I'm so gonna beat you all," he said and the other three smiled at him.


End file.
